


#HAPPYMARKLEEDAY

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, HappyMarkLeeDay, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: ไอเดียจาก1. "เพื่อนพ่อมึงดิ" – @MLEE_992. "ลูเจ้าพ่อ มาร์คเด็กวิ่งเก็บค่าเช่า" – @Poeticalization3. "มุฟวี่เดต" – @wkontop





	#HAPPYMARKLEEDAY

**Author's Note:**

> ไอเดียจาก
> 
> 1\. "เพื่อนพ่อมึงดิ" – @MLEE_99  
2\. "ลูเจ้าพ่อ มาร์คเด็กวิ่งเก็บค่าเช่า" – @Poeticalization  
3\. "มุฟวี่เดต" – @wkontop

**“...ตะกี้นายว่าอะไรนะ”**

มาร์คคิดว่าตัวเองหูฝาด แต่คิดไปคิดมา เขาอาจจะแค่ไม่อยากยอมรับความจริงมากกว่า

หลังจากเอ่ยคำถามออกไป ชายหนุ่มตัวสูงที่ยืนอยู่หน้าบ้านเขาในชุดที่เหมือนเดินออกมาจากแมกกาซีนแบบที่มาร์คเพิ่งเห็นที่ร้านหนังสือเมื่อวันก่อน (เชิ้ตแขนสั้นกับกางเกงขายาวดูดีเกินกว่าจะเป็นชุดอยู่บ้าน) ก็ขยับแว่นกันแดด (หมอนี่ใส่แว่นกันแดดมายืนหน้าบ้านเขา???) แล้วถอนหายใจ ท่าทางคล้ายจะหงุดหงิด แต่ก็เหมือนกำลังต่อสู้กับตัวเองว่าควรจะโวยวายใส่เขาหรือยับยั้งชั่งใจดี

และ_ลูคัส_เลือกอย่างหลัง

“ฉันบอกว่า ‘ไปดูหนังกันไหม’ ฉันพูดไม่ชัดหรือไง”

ประโยคท้ายที่เจ้าตัวบ่นเขาจะทำเป็นไม่ได้ยินก็ได้

มาร์คขมวดคิ้ว

“ทำไมมาชวนฉัน”

อีกคนถอนหายใจอีกรอบ คราวนี้เลือกชอยส์แรกแล้ว

“เลิกถามมากแล้วมากับฉันสักทีได้ไหม”

คือโวยวายใส่เขาแทน

มาร์คหันมาเผชิญหน้ากับอีกคนตรง ๆ เขายืนอยู่บนขั้นบันไดหน้าประตูบ้านซึ่งยกสูงจากพื้นถนนเล็กน้อย ทำให้ตอนนี้เกือบจะสูงพอ ๆ กับลูคัส อย่างน้อยก็สบตากันได้แบบที่ไม่ต้องเงยหน้าให้เมื่อยคอ เขากอดอก หรี่ตามองอีกฝ่าย

“ตกลงนายมา_ชวน_ฉัน หรือมาทำอะไรกันแน่”

เขาย้ำคำว่า ‘ชวน’ ลูคัสอึ้งไป

แล้วก็สูดหายใจเข้าลึก ๆ เหมือนกำลังสงบสติอารมณ์อีกรอบ

“ฉันมาชวนนายไปดูหนังด้วยกัน ไปกับฉันไหม”

“...พูดดี ๆ ก็ทำได้นี่” เขาหลุดยิ้ม “รอแป๊บนึง ขอเปลี่ยนชุดก่อน”

ลูคัสถอนหายใจอีกแล้ว แต่คราวนี้เป็นความโล่งอกอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

“งั้นฉันรอที่รถ…”

เจ้าตัวหันไปทางรถยนต์ทรงสปอร์ตสองที่นั่งสีดำสนิทที่คงมีไม่กี่คนในประเทศนี้เป็นเจ้าของได้ แต่มาร์คก็ไม่ได้แปลกใจ เมื่อตรงหน้าเขาคือลูคัส แห่งตระกูลฮวัง หนึ่งในตระกูลที่ทรงอิทธิพลที่สุดในประเทศนี้ กับอิแค่รถสปอร์ตสักคันคงไม่ใช่ของที่เอื้อมไม่ถึง

เขาพยักหน้ารับ ลูคัสเดินกลับไปที่รถ แม้จะพยายามรักษาท่าที แต่แค่เห็นแผ่นหลังกว้างที่กำลังสั่นไหวและจังหวะก้าวเดินที่ดูเริงร่าผิดปกติ มาร์คก็พอเดาได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายอารมณ์ดี

เขาส่ายหน้าอย่างเหนื่อยหน่าย ก่อนจะเข้าบ้านไปเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าเป็นชุดที่เดินข้างลูคัสแล้วไม่ดูเหมือนลูกน้องมากกว่าเพื่อนกัน

––

**หากจะนิยามความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างมาร์คกับลูคัส** มาร์คคงเลือกคำว่า ‘เพื่อน’ มาใช้ ถึงความจริงมันจะไม่ได้เป็นเพื่อนแบบความหมายของคนทั่วไปก็ตาม แต่เขานึกคำอื่นที่เหมาะกว่านี้ไม่ออกแล้ว

มาร์ครู้จักลูคัสตั้งแต่ประถม พวกเขาเรียนโรงเรียนเดียวกัน เจอหน้ากันมาตลอดจนเรียนจบมัธยม บ้านของมาร์คเป็นเจ้าของตลาดแห่งหนึ่งในเมือง ฐานะดีถึงดีมาก ส่วนบ้านลูคัสทำอาชีพที่ไม่ใกล้เคียงกับคำว่าขาวสะอาด ถึงจะมีธุรกิจอย่างอื่นบังหน้า แต่ทุกคนก็รู้กันดีว่าสาขาใหญ่ของตระกูลฮวังที่ฮ่องกงทรงอิทธิพลในเรื่องค้าอาวุธ พวกเขาดูไม่น่าจะมาเกี่ยวข้องกันได้ แต่เพราะเห็นหน้ากันมาตลอด ก็กลายมาเป็นเพื่อนกันแบบงง ๆ

แต่จะเรียกว่าเพื่อนก็… มาร์คไม่ค่อยรู้สึกแบบนั้นเท่าไหร่ คือเขาน่ะ อยากเป็นเพื่อนกับหมอนั่นนะ แต่ดูเหมือนลูคัสจะไม่รู้สึกอย่างนั้น

หลักฐานคือ ตั้งแต่ไหนแต่ไร ลูคัสชอบหาเรื่องแกล้งเขาตลอด ถึงจะเป็นเรื่องเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ อย่างแอบปาบอลกระดาษใส่เขา แกล้งขัดขาเขา แอบผสมอะไรแปลก ๆ ใส่เครื่องดื่มของเขาก็ตาม พอเห็นเขาทำหน้าเหวอหรือมีรีแอคชั่นอะไรก็จะหัวเราะชอบใจ เหมือนเห็นเขาเป็นตัวตลกเสียแบบนั้น เป็นนิสัยเสียที่มาร์คนึกถึงแล้วหงุดหงิดทุกที

แต่พอโตขึ้นเรื่องพวกเขานี้ก็จางไป ลูคัสไปสนิทกับพวกแก๊งอันธพาลในโรงเรียน และขึ้นเป็นหัวหน้าแก๊ง (มันไปถึงขั้นนั้นได้ยังไงกันนะ…) ส่วนเขาก็ทำตัวเป็นเด็กเนิร์ดหน้าห้อง วงโคจรเราห่างกันออกเล็กน้อย แต่เรื่องน่าอัศจรรย์ใจคือ เราเจอหน้ากันทุกภาคการศึกษา กระทั่งเรียนจบ

มาร์คเรียนต่อมหาวิทยาลัย ลูคัสจะเรียนต่อปีหน้า _ที่จีน_

และก็เป็นช่วงนี้ที่ลูคัสกลับมาวอแวเขาอีกครั้ง หลังจากห่างหายพฤติกรรมแบบนั้นไปนาน เริ่มจากการส่งข้อความมาหาบ้าง มาหาที่บ้านให้แม่เขาตกใจบ้าง และล่าสุดก็อย่างที่เห็น ชวนไปดูหนัง

อารมณ์ไหนก็ไม่รู้

มาร์คได้แต่สงสัย เขาเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าเสร็จแล้ว มาเป็นเสื้อเชิ้ตกับกางเกงขายาวคล้าย ๆ อีกคนบ้าง ลูคัสตัวสูงกว่าเขามาก เป็นคนที่แต่งตัวแบบไหนก็ดูดีไปหมด สมควรจะไปเป็นนายแบบ แต่ไอ้คนที่วัน ๆ เอาแต่หาเรื่องแกล้งชาวบ้านกับโดดเรียน และที่บ้านดันรวยล้นฟ้า คงไม่ได้เข้าไปในวงการบันเทิงหรอกมั้งนะ

เขาเคาะกระจกรถลูคัส ได้ยินเสียงปลดล็อกแล้วก็ขึ้นไปนั่ง เครื่องปรับอากาศเย็นฉ่ำ สวนทางกับอากาศของต้นเดือนสิงหาคมที่ร้อนจัด

ลูคัสออกรถ ขณะที่มาร์คเปิดหาโปรแกรมหนังที่อยากดู

“นายอยากดูเรื่องอะไร”

เขาถาม ลูคัสตอบทันที

“มีอะไรก็ดูอันนั้นแหละ”

“...............แล้วนายอยากดูอะไรล่ะ”

“นายอยากดูเรื่องไหน”

เขาถามให้ตอบโว้ย ไม่ได้ให้มาถามกลับ

มาร์คขมวดคิ้ว “ฉันอยากดูสไปเดอร์แมน”

“ฉันอยากดูไลอ้อนคิง”

“...”

รู้สึกเหมือนถูกกวนประสาทอย่างบอกไม่ถูก

“งั้นดูไล–”

“สไปเดอร์แมน”

“..............เออ สไปเดอร์แมน”

ปกติมาร์คเป็นคนสุภาพนะ แต่กับหมอนี่บางทีก็อยากต่อยกันไปเลยให้จบ ๆ

เขากดเลือกรอบหนังและที่นั่ง พอเสร็จก็เงยหน้ามามองลูคัส––ที่มองหน้าเขาอยู่

“...อะไรอะ ไม่มองทางหรือไง”

“รถติดไฟแดง”

เขายักไหล่ เอื้อมมือไปที่เครื่องเสียง “ฟังเพลงนะ”

“อืม” ลูคัสตอบรับในลำคอ ปล่อยให้เขากดเลือกเพลงตามใจ

เสียงเพลงคลอเบา ๆ ในอากาศเย็นฉ่ำของรถ มองออกไปด้านนอกท้องฟ้าสดใสสมกับเป็นฤดูร้อน มาร์คค่อยรู้สึกว่าวันนี้เป็นวันที่ดีอีกวันขึ้นมา

“...”

แต่เขาไม่ได้หันไปมองว่า ตอนนั้นลูคัสก็กำลังมองเขาที่ยิ้มให้ท้องฟ้าอยู่เหมือนกัน

และยิ้มตามเขาเสียด้วย

––

**พวกเขาตัดสินใจหาอะไรกินก่อนเข้าไปดูหนัง** มาร์คเลือกร้านเบอร์เกอร์ใกล้ ๆ โรงหนัง ลูคัสเป็นคนอาสาเข้าไปสั่งให้เขา ซึ่งผิดวิสัยพอสมควร

“...แน่ใจว่าจะเข้าไปสั่งเอง”

“นี่ ฉันก็อายุเท่านายนะ พูดอะไรเนี่ย แค่สั่งเบอร์เกอร์”

ท่าทางอีกฝ่ายจะฉุนอยู่นิดหน่อยที่โดนเขาทักแบบนั้น มาร์ครีบเบรก

“ก็ปกตินายให้คนอื่นสั่งให้ตลอด เลยแปลกใจนิดหน่อย”

“ทำเองก็ได้น่า แค่ปกติไม่อยากทำ”

_จ้า_

มาร์คกลอกตา แล้วเป็นฝ่ายเดินมาหาโต๊ะนั่งแทน

เขาเลือกโต๊ะติดกระจกจะได้เห็นถนนข้างนอก ลูคัสหายไปเกือบสิบนาที แล้วกลับมาพร้อมถาดที่ใส่เบอร์เกอร์และเฟรนช์ฟรายหน้าตาน่ากินไว้

“น้ำ” พูดพลางวางแก้วน้ำอัดลมตรงหน้าเขา

มาร์คพึมพำขอบคุณเบา ๆ เสียบหลอดใส่แก้วน้ำ หยิบเฟรนช์ฟรายมากิน

ลูคัสมองเขา ก่อนหยิบเบอร์เกอร์เข้าปาก

“...มองฉันอีกแล้ว”

“ฮะ”

ลูคัสชะงักทันทีที่เขาทัก

มาร์คเลิกคิ้ว “ฉันบอกว่า นายมองฉันอีกแล้ว วันนี้นายมองฉันบ่อยมาก มีอะไรติดหน้าฉันหรือไง”

ลูคัสรีบส่ายหน้าเป็นพัลวัน

“เปล่า ก็อยู่ด้วยกันก็ต้องมองนายสิ จะให้ฉันมองอะไรอะ” ว่าพลางหันไปทางถนน “มองคนเดินไปเดินมาข้างนอกหรือไง ไม่ใช่ปะ มากับใครก็ต้องมองคนนั้นไม่ใช่หรือไง”

มันแก้ตัวยาวมาก มันเป็นอะไร มันล่กเหรอ มาร์คหรี่ตา

“ก็สงสัยเฉย ๆ” เขารีบตอบก่อนที่ลูคัสจะอ้างเหตุผลยาวไปถึงฮ่องกง “แล้วนี่แบบ ถามจริง ๆ เลยนะ ทำไมมาชวนฉันไปดูหนัง เพื่อนนายไปไหนกันหมด”

ลูคัสทำท่าเหมือนจะพูดอะไรสักอย่าง แต่ก็หันไปหยิบเฟรนช์ฟรายมาเคี้ยวแทน มาร์ครอจนเฟรนช์ฟรายถูกกลืนลงคอแล้วถามย้ำอีกรอบ

“...ตกลงว่า…?”

“อ่า…” ลูคัสส่งเสียงในคอ “ก็ พวกมันแค่ไม่อยากดูหนังวันนี้”

“เหรอ”

“ถามมากน่ะ รีบกินได้แล้ว เดี๋ยวไม่ทันรอบ”

มาร์คยักไหล่ ก้มหน้าก้มตากินอย่างไม่อยากต่อความยาวสาวความยืด

แล้วก็––เขาแอบหมายเหตุไว้ในใจ––ลูคัสแอบมองเขาอีกแล้ว เขาเห็นนะ

––

**พวกเขาเข้าโรงหนังมาพร้อมน้ำอัดลมคนละแก้วและป๊อปคอร์นหนึ่งถังเล็กเพราะเพิ่งกินข้าวกันมา **พอหนังเริ่มฉายมาร์คก็หลุดเข้าไปในโลกของจอภาพยนตร์เรียบร้อย ไม่ได้สนใจคนข้าง ๆ ที่ดูจะแอบมองหน้าเขาบ่อยกว่าจอเสียอีก

มาร์คเอาแต่ดูหนังจนลูคัสเป็นฝ่ายป้อนป๊อปคอร์นใส่ปากให้ และเจ้าตัวก็รับไปเคี้ยวเหมือนไม่มีสติด้วย

_มันขนาดนั้นเลยนะ_ ลูคัสแอบยิ้ม

กว่าหนังจะจบ ป๊อปคอร์นก็เกลี้ยงถังไปแล้ว พระอาทิตย์ลับขอบฟ้าไปนานมากแล้วด้วย มาร์คดูตื่นตาตื่นใจไปหมด ออกมาจากโรงพร้อมรอยยิ้มเปื้อนใบหน้า

“สุดยอด โคตรดี นายจำฉากนั้นได้ไห–”

“หยุดก่อน” เขายกนิ้ววางบนริมฝีปากที่กำลังจะเจื้อยแจ้ว “คนยังไม่ได้ดูจะโดนนายสปอยล์ได้นะ”

มาร์คกะพริบตาปริบ ๆ ถอยออกจากเขาเล็กน้อย “อ่า...อืม…”

“จะกลับเลยไหม หรือดูอะไรอีก”

มาร์คส่ายหน้า “กลับเลยก็ได้ ง่วงแล้วอะ เดี๋ยวแม่ว่าอีกถ้ากลับดึก”

ลูคัสพยักหน้ารับ เดินนำกลับไปที่ลานจอดรถ

พอขึ้นรถมาร์คก็เริ่มพูดถึงหนังอย่างเมามัน เขาพยักหน้าเห็นด้วยในบางเรื่อง สารภาพกันตรง ๆ ว่าดูบ้างไม่ดูบ้าง ก็ในเมื่อสายตาเป็นประกายของมาร์คมันน่าสนใจกว่า แล้วเขาก็มีเรื่องอื่นให้คิดอีกต่างหาก

ลูคัสขับรถพามาร์คมาส่งถึงหน้าบ้าน ตอนที่มาร์คกำลังจะเปิดประตูลงไป เขาก็เบรกไว้ก่อน

“มาร์ค”

“ว่าไง”

“ที่วันนี้ชวนออกไปดูหนังอะ”

“จะพูดเหตุผลแล้วเหรอ ไหน บอกมาซิ”

ลูคัสเม้มปาก ก่อนจะหันไปสบตาคนที่นั่งเบาะข้าง ๆ แล้วเอ่ยออกมาตรง ๆ

“...มันคือเดต”

“...............ฮะ”

มาร์คอ้าปากค้าง นาน...เกินความจำเป็นไปนิดนึง

“ต้องตกใจขนาดนั้นเลยหรือไง”

“ตกใจสิ” มาร์ครีบพูด “เดต? หมายความว่ายังไง เดตแบบ คนรัก?”

“แล้วมันมีสถานะอื่นที่เขาเดตกันด้วยหรือไง”

“เพื่อน?”

“ไม่ได้อยากเป็นเพื่อน” ลูคัสกลอกตา “นี่นายเรียนเก่งจริง ๆ เหรอ ทำไมเข้าใจอะไรช้านัก”

“......” มาร์คอ้าปากค้าง เหมือนจะพูดอะไรสักอย่าง แล้วก็เงียบ แล้วก็อ้าปากค้างอีก สลับไปมาอยู่สี่ห้าทีจนเขาต้องยกมือไปบีบปาก

“อำอะไอ!”

“ก็นายไม่พูดสักที จะพูดอะไร”

“อ่อย!”

เขาปล่อยมือ มาร์คขมวดคิ้ว

“คือยังไง นายชอบฉัน?”

ลูคัสตาโต

“...นายฉลาดแล้ว!”

“ลูคัส”

มาร์คทำเสียงเข้มใส่ เขาเลยต้องหันมาจริงจังสักที

“ฟังนะ” มาร์คหันมาสบตาเขา “ถึงมันจะดูเป็นซีนหนังตลกมากไปหน่อย แต่ใช่ ฉันชอบนายจริง ๆ ชอบแบบ _อยากเป็นแฟน_ ไม่ได้อยากเป็นเพื่อน โอเคไหม ที่ชวนไปดูหนังคือไปเดต แล้วก็…”

ลูคัสเว้นช่วงไปประมาณสองวินาที ก่อนจะพูด

“สุขสันต์วันเกิดนะ มาร์ค”

นาฬิกาดิจิทัลในรถบอกเวลา 00:00 พอดี

มาร์คอ้าปากค้าง

“.........คือ ฉัน… ฉันควรรู้สึกยังไงก่อนดี”

คนตัวเล็กกว่ายกมือปิดปาก ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนเป็นทึ้งหัว ใบหน้าขาวขึ้นสี แล้วก็หันมาขมวดคิ้วใส่เขาทั้งที่ตาเป็นประกายวาววาม ก่อนพูดว่า

“ขอบคุณนะ”

ลูคัสไม่คิดว่าจะได้ยินคำนี้ เขาอึ้งไปเล็กน้อย

“...ยินดี ว่าแต่เรื่องที่ฉันชอบนายนี่ยังไง นายจะเอาไงต่อ”

“ขอคิดก่อนได้ไหม”

“ไม่เป็นเพื่อนต่อแล้วนะ”

“คือไม่มีทางเลือกอื่นเลยใช่ปะ”

เขาหัวเราะกับท่าทางเหมือนวิ่งชนกำแพงของมาร์ค เผลอยกมือไปลูบผมอีกฝ่ายด้วยความเอ็นดู

มาร์คหันควับมาหาเขา ยกมือเขาออกพร้อมเบะปากใส่

“กลับบ้านไปได้แล้ว”

ลูคัสอมยิ้ม

“ห่วงหรือไง”

“ในฐานะเพื่อน”

“กวนตีนนะมาร์ค”

“ก็ยังไม่ได้ตกลงเรื่องที่นายพูดสักหน่อย นายชอบฉันอยู่ฝ่ายเดียวนะ”

ลูคัสขมวดคิ้ว “แปลว่านายไม่ได้ชอบฉัน?”

มาร์คกอดอก ทำท่าครุ่นคิด “เอางี้ คือฉันไม่เคยคิดถึงว่าวันหนึ่งเราจะไม่ใช่เพื่อนกัน แบบ ไม่เคยคิดว่าจะพัฒนาความสัมพันธ์ไปทางนั้น”

“...อ่าฮะ”

“ดังนั้น ขอเวลา” มาร์คพูดจบก็เปิดประตูออกไป “ขอเวลาสำหรับทุก ๆ อย่าง”

ลูคัสถอนหายใจ “โอเค”

“วันนี้ใจดีนะ ปกตินายโวยวายและขี้บ่นกว่านี้”

“ก็วันเกิดนาย” เขาว่า “หลังรถมีของขวัญวันเกิด”

มาร์คทำตาโต แล้ววิ่งไปที่หลังรถเขา ก่อนจะกลับมาพร้อมกับตุ๊กตาสิงโตในอ้อมแขน ลูคัสลดกระจกรถลงขณะที่มาร์คย่อตัวลงมามองเขา

“...ขอบคุณนะ”

“ยินดีครับ”

เขายิ้มให้ คราวนี้เห็นเต็ม ๆ ตาเลยว่ามาร์คหน้าแดง ถึงไฟถนนจะไม่ได้สว่างมากก็เถอะ

“กลับได้แล้ว”

มาร์คไล่อีกแล้ว เขาหัวเราะ

“เดี๋ยวโทร.หานะ”

“...อืม”

เขาโบกมือให้อีกฝ่ายขณะปรับกระจกขึ้น เห็นมาร์คยืนส่งเขาจนรถลับสายตา

แล้วลูคัสก็หันรถกลับไปอีกรอบ

––

**มาร์คกำลังจะก้าวขึ้นบ้านแล้ว **แต่พอเห็นแสงไฟสาดมาทางตนก็หันกลับไป

รถลูคัส

เขายืนงง ตอนที่ลูคัสเปิดประตูรถออกมาแล้วพุ่งตรงมาทางเขา คว้ามือเขาไปกุมแล้วพูดต่อหน้าเขา

“มาร์ค เป็นแฟนกันนะ”

“......”

เขาอ้าปากค้าง ไหนว่าจะให้เวลาไงวะ ไหนเวลา ไหน!!?

“ยังไม่ต้องตอบตกลงก็ได้ แต่ว่า” ลูคัสกุมมือเขาแน่น_มาก_ “อย่าลืมนะ ห้ามลืมเด็ดขาด เอากลับไปคิดด้วย”

พูดแค่นั้นแล้วก็ขึ้นรถขับออกไปอย่างรวดเร็ว

มาร์คมองส่งจนลับสายตาอีกรอบ แล้วมองมือตัวเองข้างที่ถูกกุมไว้เมื่อครู่

เขายกมือข้างนั้นขึ้นทาบอก หัวใจเต้นระรัวจนแทบจะหลุดออกมา

“...บ้าบอ”

ก้มลงกอดตุ๊กตาในมือแน่น ๆ หนึ่งที ก่อนจะเปิดประตูเข้าบ้าน

วันเกิดปีนี้ ของขวัญวันเกิดของมาร์ค ลี คือ แฟนหนุ่ม 1 คน

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> สุขสันต์วันเกิดน้องมาร์คนะค้าบ <3


End file.
